Decisions
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Read this and tell me if I should keep going with it.


Disclaimer: I, Leigha Riverr, unfortunatly do NOT have the pleasure of owning one Inuyasha and co. So please don't sue!  
  
Inuyasha sat helplessly next to his lover's bed. Images flashed through his mind, replaying the events that took place only hours earlier. The scent of blood was still fresh in his nose and the pain in his heart was steadily growing with each labored breath Kagome took from the matress beside him.  
  
It was a normal day, not unlike every other, Kagome and Inuyasha were out fighting off more demons while Shippou hid in the corner watching helplessly. Sango, Miroku and Kirara showed up to take out a few of the lesser demons. A large demon blindsided Kagome knocking her to the ground, he stood, towering above her bringing his massive fist ever closer to her body when, just in time, Inuyasha comes to save the day, just like always. When the last of the demon leaders were taken care of the lesser youkai retreated and Miroku started to count the slaughtered villagers to prepare for the burial ceramony. But today was a little different, Inuyasha smelled a very familiar scent, sending him once again into his stupor that always follows Kikyou's arrival. The clay miko stepped out into the clearing, her eyes fixed heavily on her reincarnation. Wordlessly, she drew a arrow into her bow and prepared to shoot. Kagome followed suit and mirrored Kikyou's actions. They let the arrows loose at the same moment, sending the arrows flying toward eachother at an alrming rate. When they met flashes of light and spark flew miles around them. Many hit Kagome, knocking her uncouscious against a tree, but Kikyou seemed unharmed. I guess being dead has it's advantages. Inuyasha, still in sweet oblivion, slowly crept toward Kikyou, taking small, soundless steps. Sango and Shippou rushed to Kagome's side, carrying her motionless body over to the large, firey neko cat. After securing Kagome between Kirara and Sango, they left. Watching Inuyasha get smaller and smaller as they dissapeared into the distance. Kikyou inched closer to Inuyasha, looking deep into his amber eyes. Inuyasha stared into her eyes as well, remembering the dark ebony eyes she once had, so full of life, so happy. Now they were cold and hard, lifeless and uncaring. Inuyasha snapped back to his normal self, disgusted with himself for not protecting Kagome. He had broken his promise. Miroku watched as Inuyasha dashed into the forest, leaving a stunned Kikyou behind.  
  
Inuyasha remembered running for miles before realizing that he needed to be with Kagome. He had then rushed back to her side. He had been that way for hours now.  
  
"Im sorry Kagome," he whispered,"I should've protected you. I should have known better. Dammit!" Inuyasha smashed his fist into the ground. "This is all my fault!" he screamed.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head, letting his hair fall over his face, sheilding his tear-filled eyes from view. Miroku and Sango slowly dissapeared away from the doorway where the stood silently, watching the hanyou vent.  
  
"I wish he would'nt be so hard on himself. It wasn't his fault. We never really expected him to go against Kikyou," Sango whispered.  
  
"I did," Miroku whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango questioned.  
  
"I thought Kagome meant more to him than that. I truly believe that if he loved Kagome as much as he says he does, he would have saved her. I believe this is his fault. He could have prevented it, and his love for a woman who betrayed him fifty years ago stopped him," He answered.  
  
Sango couldn't respond. She didn't know what you were supposed to say about that. She was trying to be understanding and see it all through Inuyasha point of view, but somewhere deep down inside, she felt the same way as Miroku did. She believed this could have been prevented, and it wasn't.  
  
Inuyasha, having the super sensative dog ears, heard every word of it.  
  
'It is my fault,' he told himself over and over, tears now streaking his face.  
  
'It is my fault,' he told himself again, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"It is my fault!" He screamed.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his spot of the floor and ran out the door to the hut. He ran through the forest for hours, knocking down trees, killing every animal and demon in sight. He finally slowed when he came to a solitary hut in the middles of the dark, cold, lonely forest. This hut belonged to a dark priestess. Inuyasha walked inside finding the priestess mixing a potion in the corner.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time Inuyasha," she spoke, slowly turning around. He long purple hair almost touched the floor, as did her long black kimono. She glided across the floor to Inuyasha, holding a small blue bottle in her hand.  
  
"Take this," she said holding out her hand to him. "Take it to her, pour it on her, and it will solve everything."  
  
"take it to who? Kikyou or Kagome?" he questioned.  
  
"You will know. When the time is right, it will all become clear to you." she glided back to her potion and continued to stir.  
  
"Now leave. I do not appriciate you attracted evil to my hut." she whispered so only Inuyasha could hear.  
  
Inuyasha tuned back and walked out into the forest. He looked at the bottle in his hand. What if I don't figure it out, what if its too late. I don't know what to do. I've seen this kind of postion before, it means only one can survive. Only Kagome OR Kikyou. I can't have them both anymore. I have to chose. But who? Who am I destined to chose? Either way I lose. 


End file.
